


The Mercenary and The Professor's Daughter

by akinorii



Series: The Mercenary and the Professor's Daughter [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Egypt, F/M, Indiana Jones AU, Mercenary Anakin, Mercenary REx, National Treasure au, Professor Kenobi, Swearing, Underground labyrinth, maybe some tension and pining and danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Whisked away to Egypt to find the treasure of Narmer with your father, you meet a mercenary named Anakin Skywalker. He’s a sassy ex-black op and you’re falling in love with him as you risk your lives in the underground labyrinth.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: The Mercenary and the Professor's Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792120
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The flight to Egypt was long, to say the least. Although, the Dramamine you took before helped you sleep through majority of the 10-hour flight. 

The airflow from the helicopter kicked up the sand as you stepped out of it. Almost instantly you tried to shield your eyes with your arm. You had to board it straight from the airstrip, and you were happy to be out of anything flying. 

Once you got out of the zone, you saw him. A soft ‘holy shit’ left your mouth. Your dad gave you a weird look, but you could care less as you continued to ogle the stranger.

He looked tall - taller than your father. He was dressed in all black with an AK-47 strapped to his back. The aviators resting on the bridge of his nose hid his eyes, yet somehow it still felt like they were staring into your soul. 

He started to walk towards you and your dad while you averted your eyes.

He stuck his hand out to your dad, almost ignoring you completely, apart from a slight nod directed towards you, “I’m Anakin Skywalker, I’m your security detail for your stay. You guys must be the Kenobi’s, follow me. Mr. Palpatine has been waiting for you." 

He led you down a ramp that led into a pit. You could see the exposed side of the pyramid that contained the hieroglyphics you had been brought to decipher. Inside the pit, stood an old man. 

Your dad approached the older man - possibly the oldest there - who stood by a large table with maps and other documents with key information spread out. You guessed this was the infamous Palpatine. Your dad didn’t talk about him often, but when he did, he said he was a questionable character. He had backed your dad’s research and often funded his trips though, which was enough for your dad to turn a blind eye. 

You stepped closer to the pyramid, hoping to get a good look at the hieroglyphics on the wall before settling a few feet away from the older men, but next to Anakin. You tried to pay attention to what your father and Palpatine were discussing, but the gorgeous man standing next to you made it hard. From the parts you caught, it seemed they couldn’t figure out what the hieroglyphics meant, but it was painfully obvious to you once you looked at it properly, ignoring Anakin’s presence. 

"It’s a map, you’re just missing the key,” you told them, joining the conversation. “You can tell because all the glyphs are inside the triangle outline. Based on this you should also be able to tell that Narmer’s body lies in the middle,” running your fingers over the wall as you explain everyone, more specifically the engraving of the man in a chair. 

“My Egyptian is a little rusty - so I apologize if it’s not completely accurate - but I think it reads like a riddle of some sort,” you said before translating for the other three in the room,

“The treasure lies not with the body but with the soul. 

In the test, you shall learn your role. 

Take the toll, and come out whole, and you, we will extoll." 

An eerie feeling crept down your back after you read it, causing you to shiver. Whilst you shook off the weird feeling, your dad spoke up, "I believe this must be one of the pyramid texts. This one seems to be referencing the trials to get to Duat. Of course, once we are inside, the texts will be much more specific. Unless they used a Book of the Dead, then we will need to find that. It will be unlikely we would survive without the spells and knowledge it contains." 

”Spells?“ Anakin questioned, his eyebrows scrunching and dipping under the lens of his sunglasses. 

"The Book of Dead is supposed to contain spells that would help the deceased make their way through the trials, like protection spells, names of minor gods, and how to navigate the underworld,” you informed him. Anakin nodded, but you were pretty sure he didn’t understand anything you had just said. 

Palpatine stepped in front of you and you were reminded of his presence, having nearly forgotten he was also standing by the wall. “You must be (Y/n) Kenobi, your father has talked much about you. You’ve demonstrated quality skills here, I will certainly be taking an interest in your career,” he spoke, patting you on the back. You were a little bit creeped out by the interaction, but covered it with a tight-lipped smile.

The four of you moved back up the ramp and placed yourselves under one of the pop-up tents. After grabbing the cartography tools, your dad and Palpatine went back down to trace and reconfigure the map into some sort of 3D model. You and Anakin stayed under the shade though, starting up small talk.

You looked away for a few seconds and spotted a man with a blond buzzcut coming towards you and Anakin, “(Y/n), this is Rex. He’ll also be accompanying us.” Anakin then looked over to where a pair of women were, “Excuse me, I’m going to go talk to Padmé.” He ran off with an excited smile and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was just talking to you to be polite, waiting for someone else to come along so he could dump you on them.

Rex could only chuckle at his friend’s antics, “Don’t mind him, he’s been in love with her since he was 9. As Anakin said, I’m Rex.” He extended a hand for you to shake. 

“(Y/n) Kenobi,” you shake his hand before looking around the tent. “If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is your job?” you asked him, genuinely curious. 

“I think the correct word to describe us is mercenaries. Anakin and I both served in a Black Ops group called Torrent company, and after it was dissolved, neither of us knew what to do with our skills and our trauma. We’ve been contracted for some jobs with questionable legality, but they always pay well.” He shrugged at the end of the sentence. 

A siren sounds and you’re glad that your father had joined you and Rex with Anakin minutes earlier. “Sandstorm warning, we better move to the shelters,” Rex stated before pushing you all along. 

“I don’t like sand,” Anakin looks down at you “It’s coarse and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere,” he continued before raising an arm to block the oncoming wind. 

You snorted loudly, causing your father to look over from the map he had finished outlining, “Anakin, what the fuck are you on about?” Your dad’s little outburst sent you into a fit of giggles and Anakin practically had to drag you inside the small huts that would provide shelter from the storm.

“It’s not that funny,” he grumbled under his breath before sealing the door; You and Rex continued to laugh at him as he pouted. 

“I suspect we’ll be here for a while, so let us go over the map.” Your dad said. You nodded and moved to look at the map he had replicated. “We’ll have to go to Narmer’s tomb first to get the book, then travel through the pyramid. I think the lines under here signify the catacombs. Actually, I don’t think catacombs is the right word, more of a labyrinth. I believe there will be some kind of exit at the end, but we need that book.”

You nodded your head, “So we would leave in the morning, and take these two,” pointing towards Anakin and Rex. “Who else would be coming with us?” you asked cautiously, praying Palpatine wasn’t coming along. 

“Palpatine and some of his people. The others would stay up above working on the dig and monitoring our progress through the pyramid, and if needed extract our bodies,” your dad answered nonchalantly. You crinkle your nose but didn’t make any remarks about Palpatine or the part about extracting your bodies.

By sundown, the storm had calmed. The sky looked ablaze as the Sun moved across the sky, leaving a pale orange fading into the dark night. The whole sight was ethereal and for a moment you forgot where you were. It was only when you heard the soft sifting of the sand behind you that you looked away. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Anakin’s voice was soft with adoration as he spoke. You only nodded, too tired to say anything. “You’ve had a long day and you’re going to have an even longer tomorrow. You should go to bed.” He tilted his head toward the bunk area that had been set up. 

You looked up at him, only to see him looking back at you. His aviators were long gone and you could see his steel-blue eyes. That along with the fleeting light accentuating his features, made you realize he was more handsome than you thought. The two of you stood looking into each other’s eyes and it felt like hours before your dad called you away and you were forced to break the gaze. As you walked away, you realized it was only seconds.

Your father told you to triple-check your backpack and to get some rest. You did the first part with no problem. The second part though proved difficult with your dreams of Anakin and his steel-blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is like a half chapter that's been sitting in my wips for forever, so here's that :)

You were not a morning person and the hand that was attempting to shake you awake wasn’t working. “Just a minute dad,” you groaned out, rolling over and covering your eyes. At least you thought it was your dad.

“I’m not your daddy, but I’m not opposed to you calling me that,” the low voice of Anakin laughed out, “Come on princess, we let you sleep long enough.”

You almost fell out of bed at the sound of his voice. You couldn’t tell if you were still dreaming about Anakin or if he was actually in front of you. “Ah- Sleeping Beauty has awoken you have 10 minutes before the meeting starts,” he said before leaving you to get ready.

Shit, 10 minutes. You put on your clothes and dumped as much sand out of your shoes as possible. If Anakin was right about one thing in his life it would be that sand got everywhere.

A scowl was etched into your features as you finally came out of the tent, backpack half slung on your shoulder.

You joined the back of the semi-circle, where your dad was in the middlemost of the crowd, likely explaining what he had to Rex, Anakin, and yourself yesterday.

“This staircase leading to the tomb will be the hardest part above the ground. after obtaining the book we can take the chute down to the next set of stairs that will lead to the labyrinth. this is where we will possibly lose connection with those of you staying topside.” your dad spoke, informing the small group of about 20.

Palpatine took over just then, but you didn’t care to listen to what he had to say. your arms crossed as you continued to glower. To think you had to do this exhibition with a fossil like Sheev Palpatine. He looks as old as the pyramid itself, and what kind of name is Sheev? You continued to spiral into negative thoughts about Palpatine.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Rex stated upon seeing you. Anakin came around to the other side of where you were standing.

“Yeah, only because this guy woke me up and he kept making fun of me!” you gave a pointed look to Anakin but he only laughed.

“Oh come on, it’s all in good fun, princess.” He raised his eyebrows at you, waiting for a reaction. You only huffed and turned away from the tall man.

“Are you ready to go into the tomb, Rex?” you asked, ignoring Anakin. You liked Rex, he was easy to talk to and he didn’t irritate you as Anakin did.

“Oh yeah, I was born for danger and adventures,” he answered with a beaming smile. The two of you continued your conversation, walking away.

The gathering had since dispersed and you and Rex went to your dad. He was talking to some skinny blonde who, honestly, didn’t look like she belonged. You and Rex shared a questioning look at the lady who seemed too close to your dad.

“You’ll have to excuse me, Satine, my daughter is here,” he said to her before walking over to the two of you.

“Does that happen often or…” Rex trailed off, not knowing how to end the question.

“All the time, and almost everywhere we go. He doesn’t seem to understand though,” you answered.

“What do I not understand?” your father asked. you rolled your eyes and dismissed the question with a wave of your hand.

“Are we all set to go?” you asked, desperately wanting to escape the heat.

Your dad gave a nod, “I think everyone is ready we just need to get together, and then we can go inside.”

It took around 30 minutes for everything to be set up and ready to go. There wasn’t much for you to do other than stand around. You could see the fluctuations of heat coming off the sand in the distance. You were hot and sweaty and you just wanted to go already.

You were finally able to get going, but when you got to the entrance, a weird moment passed the group. Shudders induced by the feeling of something ancient and the gut feeling to stay away.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” your dad muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

hi i am discontinuing this series because i no longer enjoy writing for star wars and i am just generally dis interested, sorry.


End file.
